mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
The Side-Quest Mafia
| image = File:SideQuestMafia.jpeg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Now with more helpless villagers | host = Gubbey | link = BTSC threads | size = 15 Players (Medium) | startdate = 2016-01-26 | winningfaction = Baddie | roster = #, player #Waffleboy #coolkid #Vommack #Hachi #Okosan #plasmid #Barcallica #Boquise #Yuiop #Aura #Marq #TKoE #Slick #TheCube #Jay Gold | first = Aura | last = yuiop, TKoE, Vommack, Jay Gold | mvp = yuiop | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Gubbey. It began on January 26th, 2016 and ended in a Baddie win in N7 (February 9th, 2016). Game Mechanics Rules *OOP: Redirect > Trap > Block > Kill *Kills are not blocking. *Players aren't told if they were redirected. *RID kills are saveable and blockable. *Follow Spy follow baddie kill carrier: Sees target of non-kill action, unless they made no non-kill action *Tie lynch: Nobody dies. Role Description Baddies - Night Kill - Kill one player every night. Dark Storm - Trade your Night Kill for two RID Kill attempts. Can not be used two nights in a row. Night kill/Dark Storm has a carrier as chosen by the baddies every night. *'Anaxes', the Evil Necromancer. Mind Slave - Anaxes uses his fell magic to change the vote of someone else. (This change is shown in the DP, and can be used on both goodies and baddies) *'Zarkhator, Fallen Archmage' - Shadow Shackle - Zarkhator summons chains made of shadow to bind a target, which fade when touched by the light of dawn. (Block) *'Bel'Shazzar, Dark Emissary' - Insight of the Void - Bel'Shazzar communes with the dark gods, revealing the current "inventory" of a hero. (More on that below) Goodies *Warrior - Vanilla *Knight - Vanilla *Paladin - Vanilla *Archer - Vanilla *Demon Hunter - Vanilla *Ranger - Vanilla *Mage - Vanilla *Cleric - Vanilla *Spellblade - Vanilla *Monk - Vanilla *Fighter - Vanilla *Black-belt - Vanilla Quests People in Hamletsville have all sorts of problems for helpful heroes to solve. Not all of them make sense - just roll with it. However, there are some troublemakers in town who have their own agendas to fulfill... At the start of every day and night, the Heroes will be PMed separate lists of "quests" for them to undertake. When somebody receives their quests, they must complete them before they day/night ends to receive their reward of Gold. (more on that below, again) Quests run the gamut - they are usually of the post restriction variety, such as "You must post at least x times" or "You must spell out this word with the first letters of each sentence" or "Your posts must not exceed x amount of letters for the duration of the day/night." Some may break this mold though; you may be asked to get a certain other player lynched, for example! The forces of evil will also receive quests, however! They, like the Heroes, will also receive a list of three quests every day and night. However, this list and their stash of Gold is shared throughout the BTSC. Although this reduces the potential amount of gold they can earn, it also encourages co-operation in order to complete all the Quests. Both the Heroes and Evildoers can guess what another player is trying to do (via PM or BTSC) in order to thwart their efforts and make them automatically fail the Quest. You have three guesses per player, per day/night. However, Heroes, be careful! You could be screwing over a comrade in doing this! Gold and Shopping The Traugott the Goblin Merchant does not discriminate - he will service anyone and everyone, so long as you have gold. An unsavory character, certainly... but his wares could be the key to defeating the Evil Necromancer. He strives to maintain the utmost discretion with his customers. All purchases are made in private, your inventory is kept secret, and only you and he know how much coin you are carrying. Well, and your allies if you are evil. Once you have some gold, you can shop at Trusty Traugott's Trove of Treasures, a shady shop dealing in shady goods. Each item grants the user a traditional Mafia power, like follow spying, blocking, etc. The item can be held onto in one's inventory as long as one wishes, and upon use the item disintegrates. There is no limit to how many items a Hero or Baddie BTSC may have in their inventory. Here is a list of items for sale:(Orange - Shows in NP/DP, Green - Does not show in NP/DP) *Iron Kite Shield - Save (Not on self) (Shows in NP if successful; user anonymous) COST: 50 *Seeing-Eye Raven - Follow spy COST: 50 *Magic Looking-Glass - Role Spy COST: 80 (LOW STOCK - ONLY ONE PER NIGHT; GOES TO HIGHEST BIDDER!) *Fire Powder - Block (Shows in NP if successful) COST: 40 *Medusa's Head - Trap (Block + Save + Silence) COST: 60 *Magic Parchment - Message (200 characters max; no hyperlinks) COST: 40 *Voice of the Emperor - Vote x2 COST: 60 *Illusion Dust - Redirect (Cannot redirect action to its user) COST: 60 *Sufferblade - Kill COST: 130 Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies: *yuiop - Anaxes, the Evil Necromancer *plasmid - Bel'Shazzar, Dark Emissary *TKoE - Zarkhator, Fallen Archmage MVP: yuiop Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 N7 End of Game Roster Host: Gubbey #Waffleboy - Demon Hunter - Lynched D3 #coolkid - Black-Belt - Killed N2 by Zarkhator, Fallen Archmage #Vommack - Monk #Hachi - Paladin - RID Killed N5 by Anaxes, The Evil Necromancer #Okosan - Knight - Mod-killed N3 #plasmid - Bel'Shazzar, Dark Emissary - Lynched D2 #Barcallica - Mage - Lynched D6 #Boquise - Cleric - Lynched D1 #Yuiop - Anaxes, The Evil Necromancer #Aura - Warrior - Killed N1 by Zarkhator, Fallen Archmage #Marq - Ranger - Lynched D5 #TKoE - Zarkhator, Fallen Archmage #Slick - Spellblade - RID Killed N5 by Anaxes, The Evil Necromancer #TheCube - Archer - Killed N6 by Anaxes, The Evil Necromancer #Jay Gold - Fighter Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games Category:HybridGames